Rubber Duckies
by Love Song
Summary: Justin...Brian...Rubber duckies....what other way would your use to get the one you love back?


It was months since Justin left Brian for Ethan. Justin loved Ethan so much but still devoted much of his heart to Brian. As much as he didn't want to admit it Justin still wished he was with Brian. But even more now that Ethan was spending more of his time with his music than with him. Justin remembered when Ethan said "I wanna be with somebody who only wants to be with me" and yet he couldn't even reciprocate that. He would rather be with his music than with Justin but Justin didn't know what to do. Should he stay with Ethan or should he try to go back to Brian? And if he did try to go back to Brian would Brian want him back? Would anything be worth any heart ache that may come? These were questions that ran through Justin's head ever day, every waking moment.  
It was a week before Gus' second birthday and Justin was out getting him a present. He came across a rubber ducky and instantly thought about how great it would be to share a romantic bubble bath with the one he loves, which just happened to be, in his mind, Brian. He put down the duck and ended up getting Gus a cute, little teddy bear that reminded him off the one he had as a child.  
A week later everyone was at Linds and Mel's for Gus' birthday party. Of course Gus' loving father Brian was there and looking as hot as ever. Justin was so tempted to go over and talk to him but wasn't sure if it was the right time or the right place to do so. Plus Mikey was watching him like a hawk and he wasn't quite sure what he would do if he saw him going over to Brian. Every now and then Brian and Justin glanced at each other, even made eye contact a few times but nothing more. The night ended with them not speaking a single word to the other. Which was fine with Justin and well Brian could have cared less. Brian was on the road back to caring about himself and only himself.  
That night after the party Justin couldn't help but think of Brian. For the first time Justin wondered why he had ever left Brian. The next morning when he woke-up Ethan was yet no where to be found which lately wasn't an uncommon thing. He decided to go for a walk and maybe a little shopping. He came across a body shop and sitting in the window were a few rubber ducks so he went inside and bought five of them. He then looked at his watch and saw that it was Brian's lunch hour. He took his time and wrote a very short but sweet note and attached it to the duck. He then proceeded to sneak into Brian's office when his secretary wasn't in sight and put the duck on his desk.  
Brian was suprised to walk into his office and see the little rubber duck sitting on his desk. He picked it up and read the note, "Can't stop thinking of you. You're on my mind every moment of every day." Brian walked out to his secretary and asked her who had dropped it off. She felt bad that she didn't know because for the first time in a long time Brian had a twinkle in his eye and a slight smile on his face. Of course the first person Brian could think of that would do such a thing was Mikey. He picked up the phone and called him only to find out that he wasn't the one and that he had been at his store all day. Knowing this he was quite confused but very intrigued.   
For 3 weeks Brian kept on finding another duck with another note with sweet nothings written in it. All these notes kept Brian wondering, almost to the point that he would do absolutely anything to catch the one who was ducking him. And then came the fifth and final duck. It was placed on Brian's bed. And this time the note was longer and more of an invitation. It invited him to a hotel room across town for a night that he would never forget. Now since this is Brian Kinney, he wouldn't give up a chance to have sex for anything. So that night he got into his jeep and went on his way. For once in his life he was the one being led on, not the one leading on.  
When he got to the hotel he went straight to the room. Not knowing who he would find when he opened the door was the most exciting thing he had ever experienced. When he unlocked the door he noticed a trail of rose petals. He followed them to a closed bathroom door. He opened the door to see a bathtub full of bubble bath and a note that read "Make yourself comfortable." Brian undressed and went into the bathtub and placed a towel over his eyes. A few moments later Justin walked in very quietly and went over to Brian and gave him a sweet little peck on the lips. Brian took the towel off his eyes and was suprised to see Justin standing there in a towel, he was speechless. Justin slowly removed his towel and joined Brian in the tub. Brian's face glowed. Everything that was happening to him seemed like a dream. He would have never thought that Justin would do something like this for him. But he was also very confused.  
Brian and Justin sat in the tub and talked for hours. A side of Brian that had never been seen before was coming out, his romantic side. He finally saw why talking and being romantic were so important to Justin. For once he knew how it felt to truly love some one and be truly loved.  
After spending a ridiculously romantic night with Brian Justin went back to Ethan and his apartment. An empty apartment. Ethan was still at the recording studio and it looked like he hadn't been back since the morning before. Not knowing how to end his relationship with Ethan so that he could begin to start a new and different relationship with Brian he left Ethan a note. Notes were becoming Justin's easiest way of communicating.  
  
Dear Ethan,  
Although we have been through so much in the past few months things aren't the same. You seem to be falling more in love with your music than you are with me. I have spent countless nights wondering where you were and what you were doing and woke-up countless mornings alone. There was one thing that you said to me when we first met that stuck with me through all this time, " I wanna be with somebody who only wants to be with me." I did want to be only with you but you have made it very clear that I am not the only thing you want to be with. Your music is becoming an even bigger part of your life and will be leading you to great success but I don't think I can handle your success. I'm happy for what your music brings you but it brings me loneliness. I, for the first time, questioned myself of why I left Brian to be with you. And after a wonderful night of talking to Brian, we have decided to give it another chance. I hope that you find a love that will be with you forever, even through all your success and who can understand waking-up with their lover not around. You will always be in my heart and I am thankful for all the wonderful times and experiences that we have had. But its time for me to say good-bye.  
I'll never forget you,  
Justin  
  
After writing the note Justin packed up his things to bring to Brian's. As he left he looked back and felt bad for what he was leaving behind but good for what was going to be brought to him in the future. To think that this all started off with a rubber ducky boggled his mind, but the fact that he was going to be where his heart really was made him as happy as he could ever be. For once Justin was standing up for what he wanted. 


End file.
